The New Killing game SYOC - TRADUCTION PAUSE
by Ellio C. Dutt
Summary: "Une nouvelle fournée d'étudiants est enrôlée à Kibōgamine Academy et... L'ours se pointe et le "jeu" recommence  !" Ceci est une traduction. Ni moi, ni Lloyd's fics ne détient les droits de la license, qui reviennent à leurs créateurs respectifs. SYOC fermé : 7/7 mecs, 8/8 filles.
1. Prologue partie 1-3

Notes du traducteur : Oya oya world~ L'auteur de ce SYOC Danganronpa, "Llyod's fics", m'a aimablement donné l'autorisation de vous faire une traduction =3

Petite précision : Je traduis le nom de l'académie par un mix japanglais (Kibōgamine Academy) donc ne vous étonnez pas. De plus, j'risque de traduire les "Super High-School Level (SHSL)" par "super méga/super duper" voire "Ultimate" (notamment dans les formulaires)

Voilà voilà =3 J'suis jamais à l'abri de faire des coquilles donc manquez pas de me le signaler.

—

Prologue (Partie 1)

Ouais, avoir une chance d'aller dans l'école la plus cotée, la meilleure des meilleures du Japon, bien sûr que oui ! Naturellement, si vous voulez avoir la chance d'aller là-bas, alors disons seulement que la meilleure option est de dire oui. Je veux dire, si vous pouviez avoir un score parfait dans la vie juste en arrivant à la Kibōgamine Academy, c'est simplement à faire !

Ah oui, mon nom est Ryuji Shido ! Et mon titre, quand j'arriverai à Kibōgamine sera Super Méga Comédien de doublage d'Anime (qu'on abrégera plus tard) ! Ouais, pour être totalement honnête, j'aime beaucoup mon titre. La raison principale, c'est que, hé bien, j'ai un peu… Un complexe d'infériorité à propos de… Tout, qui me concerne. À part ma réputation dans le monde de l'Anime, je n'ai rien de spécial ou d'étrange, je suis juste un mec moyen. Au mois avec ça je peux être heureux de quelque chose par rapport à moi.

Nom : Ryuji Shido  
Ultimate : Doubleur d'Anime  
Âge : 17 ans (au moment du jeu)  
Date de naissance : 10 Août  
Groupe sanguin : O  
Taille : 5,5 feet (~167 cm)  
Poids : 47kg  
Couleur des cheveux : Brun. Plutôt longs, une frange qui couvre partiellement le côté gauche de son visage et un ahoge mi-long au dessus de la tête.  
Couleur des yeux : Brun  
Signes distinctifs : Des taches de rousseur sur le nez  
Vêtements : Habituellement un sweat à capuche vert, un jeans noir et des chaussures de sport noir et blanc avec des écouteurs rouges autour du cou

J'admire, d'une certaine façon, l'académie Kibōgamine, qui aide les gens talentueux à accomplir leurs rêves. Mais ce n'est pas la raison pour laquelle j'y vais, j'y vais parce que je veux me faire des amis ! J'ai toujours été du type timide, du genre ce gars dans le fond de la classe qui était aussi bruyant qu'un cadavre. Mais plus maintenant, je vais changer et essayer d'avoir une scolarité sympa !

En arrivant à Kibōgamine, j'ai…. Bon, on va dire que mon courage s'est simplement jeté par une fenêtre.

"Uh, merde". J'essaye de me calmer aussi vite que je peux, et j'y arrive plus ou moins.

"OK, je suis prêt, ma nouvelle vie commence MAINTENANT !"

Et là….

"Huh, c'est quoi c-?" L'engourdissement a traversé tout mon corps et je me suis évanoui.

Le noir total….

Rien n'aurait pu me préparer pour ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, ou plus probablement le reste de ma vie…

—

Tr note : je me permets de ne pas vous reporter le formulaire et les règles pour le S(end)Y(our)OC(s)

car il est actuellement fermé =3


	2. Prologue partie 2-3

Prologue (Partie 2)

Je me suis réveillé, groggy, soit dans le même état que je me suis endormi. Dans une profonde confusion, je regardais autour de moi et remarquais un lit (sous moi), un bureau, des armoires ? Et quelque chose qui ressemblait à une salle de bain avec une douche et mon sac qui contenait toutes mes affaires. Ça ressemble bien à une chambre de dortoir… Mais le truc le plus bizarre que j'ai pu remarquer, c'était la note sur mon bureau, qui disait quelque chose de très perturbant…

"Cher M Shido

Vous êtes à présent mon prisonnier et le serez jusqu'à ce que je dise le contraire. Les caméras de surveillance seront utilisées pour épier vos moindres mouvements, héhé xD.  
À présent, tous les matins aux alentours de 7 heures, vous allez recevoir un repas, qui vous sera passé par le trou sous la porte"

Alors j'a tourné la tête vers la porte et je l'ai vu, ce trou. Ça ressemblait à ce qu'on peut voir dans les films de prison… Je me suis remis à lire.

"Vous recevrez également un déjeuner et un dîner respectivement à midi et 18 heures de la même manière que votre petit-déjeuner.  
Bon séjour ;D"

…

…

…

"Qu'est ce que… BORDEL IL SE PASSE QUOI ICI !" J'ai crié.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait pour mériter ça ? Je suis juste un gamin de 16 ans, je ne peux même pas faire de mal à une mouche… Et là… Maintenant je suis coincé ici, à la merci de quelqu'un que je ne connais pas et qui me retient contre mon gré.

Mon arrivée à Kibōgamine a été totalement folle et maintenant je suis coincé… L'académie de l'espoir, hein ? Maintenant que tu le dis, ce nom semble bien trop ironique - C'est une académie du désespoir…

 _Une année plus tard_

Donc, une année entière a passé depuis que je suis arrivé. J'ai 17 ans maintenant. C'était pas "si" terrible parce que j'avais mes affaires avec moi, comme mes mangas, mes jeux, mais je veux quand même partir d'ici le plus vite possible. Tous les jours, je fais la même chose. Je me lève, me brosse les dents, hop la douche, on s'habille, mange le petit dej', lit un manga, mange le déjeuner, et on joue, une sieste, le dîner, le pyjama, je me brosse encore les dents et je vais dormir… Wow, quand je le dis comme ça, ça fait vraiment triste, non ?

Mais ce matin, c'est différent…

"Oof, sérieux, pourquoi tout doit être si chiant ici !"

Et là, le petit déjeuner est arrivé.

"C'est pas trop tôt ! J'espère que c'est des haricots sur des toasts ou un truc du genre, pas une bouille dégueu dans une assiette."

Bon, bah c'était pas ça du tout. Juste des céréales.. Ouais, chiant aussi, mais là j'ai remarqué la note accrochée au plateau.

"C'est jamais arrivé avant… hmmm"

Voilà ce que ça disait.

"Retrouve moi dans le gymnase à 8 heures tapantes ! Bonne journée :) "

…

…

"Attends, c'est aujourd'hui ? Aujourd'hui que je peux partir ?! Oh my, faites que ce soit ça !"

J'ai jeté un oeil à l'horloge.. 7 heures 55. Il me reste cinq minutes avant le rendez-vous.

"Je ferai mieux d'y aller maintenant."

J'ai franchi la porte sans même y faire attention. C'était déverrouillé, ça a dû l'être quand je lisais le papier.

En allant vers le gymnase, j'ai remarqué plusieurs autres dortoirs à côté du mien. Je n'étais peut-être pas le seul malchanceux à avoir été enfermé ici pendant un an ?

….

….

…

Depuis le temps, je suis arrivé là-bas, et j'étais seul.. Peut-être que j'étais en avance ? En regardant l'horloge, une des portes s'est ouverte et un étudiant est entré.

"Hm, alors j'étais pas le seul ? Et je suis pas le premier à arrivé à l'endroit prévu* et à l'heure prévue ? Quelle plaie…"

C'était un grand gars plutôt mince mais définitivement musclé. Il avait de courts cheveux en pic avec des mèches rouges, des yeux brun, aussi. Il porte un top noir sous une chemise rouge déboutonnée et a des jeans bleu foncé retenu par une ceinture de cuir noir avec une boucle en argent. Un collier à dent de requin, une montre au poignet et des chaussures noires. Il a aussi un tatouage des balances de la justice sur son avant-bras droit.

Typiquement le genre de mec que je ne voudrai pas voir en colère…

"Hm, h-hey, là.  
\- Hein ? Ah, salut. Content d'te rencontrer, j'suis Naoki Kenshi, aspirant avocat !"

 **Nom : Naoki Kenshi  
** **Genre : Masculin  
** **Ultimate : Avocat  
** **Âge : 17  
** **Date de naissance : 15 Août  
** **Groupe sanguin : A**

 **Taille : 180 cm  
** **Poids : 66 kg**

On dirait un bon gars. Je me suis fait du souci pour rien ? "Heureux de te rencontrer Naoki, je m'appelle Ryuji Shido, le super méga comédien de doublage d'anime. J'espère qu'on pourra bien s'entendre" J'ai ensuite tendu ma main et il l'a serrée

"Ultimate Doubleur d'Anime, hein. Alors j'assume que je rencontre une célébrité !" Il criait.

"Kwa ? Attends, quoi… Non, je ne-" J'ai commencé avant que quelqu'un d'autre n'entre. Elle était silencieuse et nous a ensuite remarqués, Naoki et moi.

"Bonjour bonjour, qui êtes-vous ?"

"O-oh, je m'appelle Ryuji Shido, le super méga doubleur d'anime, et-" J'ai ensuite été interrompu

"Et j'm'apelle Naoki Kenshi, le super méga avocat, ravi d'te rencontrer" qu'il dit, fier.

"O-oui, ravi de te rencontrer" Moi, j'étais hésitant.

La jeune fille nous a regardé avant de dire finalement "Ouaip, ravie de vous rencontrer tous les deux, mon nom est Tomoyo Chino, la super méga observatrice."

 **Nom : Tomoyo Chino  
** **Genre : Féminin  
** **Ultimate : Observatrice  
** **Âge : 17 ans  
** **Date de naissance : 23 octobre  
** **Groupe sanguin : O**

 **Taille : 158 cm  
** **Poids : 42 kg**

Elle semble avoir la peau pâle, des yeux bleu, une magnifique chevelure argent à la hauteur des hanches et un bandeau noir sur la tête. Elle a l'air d'être plus ou moins réservée, en terme de personnalité, mais pas inaccessible. Elle porte un uniforme féminin de marin, comme en portent les filles. Elle a l'air d'avoir des courbes, mais pas trop importantes pour un buste. Elle porte une jupe de longueur conventionnelle avec des chaussettes hautes et des chaussures bleu. Elle a également une pince à cheveux sur le côté droit de sa frange.

"D'ailleurs, vous sauriez ce qui se passe ici, les garçons ?  
\- Oh, moi, hé bien.. J'ai été enfermé ici pendant un an et e-en fait je ne sais même pas pourquoi…" J'étais réticent à en parler.

"Moi aussi ! Être coincé ou enfermé sans raison apparente c'est du kidnapping ! Où est la justice, là dedans ?!" Naoki criait encore, levant son poing en l'air

"Je le pense aussi, évidemment. Mais ce sentiment d'inconfort ne me quitte pas… Comme si les choses n'allaient pas rester comme ça encore longtemps.." Tomoyo a brusquement marmonné.

Alors que Naoki et Tomoyo parlaient de notre statut, j'ai remarqué une autre fille entrer dans la pièce.

"Hé oh ! C'est quoi ton nom mec !" Elle criait presque.

"Hm. O-oh, hey. Je m'appelle Ryuji Shido, le super méga doubleur d'Anime, et toi ?" Je demandai.

"Hmm, yep ! T'as l'air marrant. Sortons ensemble un d'ces quatre. J'm'appelle Hanako Inoue, la super méga marieuse !"

 **Nom : Hakako Inoue  
** **Genre : Féminin  
** **Ultimate : Marieuse  
** **Âge : 17  
** **Date de naissance : 14 février  
** **Groupe sanguin : B**

 **Taille : 170cm  
** **Poids : 50kg**

Elle a l'air sympa. Elle porte une robe rouge clair et une chemise blanche déboutonnée. La jupe, qui descend jusqu'à ses genoux, a des volants, et un motif floral l'orne. Elle a aussi des collants et des bottes hautes en cuir noir. Elle est féminine avec sa peau légèrement tannée et ses mi-longs cheveux blonds ondulés, ses yeux rouge cerise et ses anneaux dorés aux oreilles.

"Aloors, tu as été enfermée ici comme nous ?"

"Ouais ! Tu m'étonnes ! Mec, c'était CHIANT ! Genre, avec mon talent et tout, sans personne pour parler pendant un an ! Bordel, c'était comme si j'allais mourir d'ennui, mais maintenant que y'a des gens ça veut dire que je vais pouvoir de nouveau faire des rencontres !" Elle criait à moitié.

"Héhé, je suppose.  
\- Parle moi de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu tu aimes faire quand t'as du temps ?" Elle demandait, curieuse.

"Heu, hé bien, je suis un comédien de doublage d'anime, donc tu pouvais deviner facilement… J'en regarde beaucoup, je lis des mangas aussi, et comme mon titre le dit je suis comédien de doublage donc tu as peut-être entendu quelques anime sur lesquels j'ai travaillé.  
\- T'aimes les anime ? C'est cool, même si je n'aurais pas dû être surprise. J'aime bien ceux de romance, alors je prends du temps pour en lire. Tu aimes quel genre, toi ?" Elle avait l'air intéressée par notre discussion.

Notre conversation prit un moment. Elle était, étonnamment, dans pas mal de séries d'anime, dont quelques unes où j'avais travaillé. D'ailleurs, pendant qu'on était encore dans le gymnase, quelques autres étudiants arrivèrent l'un après l'autre. On était à peu près seize, à présent, en me comptant. Parmi les seize qui étaient dans la pièce, onze sont arrivés après avoir terminé ma conversation avec Hanako. Parmi ces onze étudiants, il y avait….

Noire Yumichika. Définitivement distante.

 **Nom : Noire Yumichika  
** **Genre : Féminin  
** **Ultimate : Pompom-girl  
** **Âge : 18 ans  
** **Date de naissance : 14 février  
** **Groupe sanguin : O**

 **Taille : 155cm  
** **Poids : 35kg**

Elle a des cheveux noir qui arrivent au milieu de son dos et des yeux brun clair.

Noire porte une robe chic, composée de bleu foncé, blanc, rouge et quelques fils d'or ainsi que boutons. La robe a une doublure rouge et noire avec des pics, alors que la partie dorsale est blanche, tout comme la jupe, qui a une doublure noire à chaque couche. Derrière ça, elle porte un noeud bleu, comme celui autour de son cou, qui est attaché à un collier noir et blanc. Au contre, une pièce d'or. Elle a également une boucle d'oreille en forme de lune à son oreille droite.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey, mon nom est Ryuji Shido, le super méga doubleur d'anime."_

 _Elle m'a lancé un regard calme, mais a brusquement répliqué_

 _"Si tu penses que je vais épeler mon nom comme ces pompom girls, alors tu te trompes lourdement. Je suis Noire Yumichika, super méga Pompom girl, et c'est tout ce que tu auras de moi.  
_ _\- H-heu, ok, alors…"_

 _Fin du Flashback_

Un mec s'appelait Kuro Hajime Hinori, mais il avait quelques surnoms par lesquels il préférait être appelé.

 **Nom : Kuro Hajime Hinori  
** **Surnoms : Liuto, Crow.  
** **Genre : Masculin  
** **Ultimate : Trafiquant  
** **Âge : 16 ans  
** **Date de naissance : 11 août  
** **Groupe sanguin : B**

 **Taille : 170cm  
** **Poids : 62kg**

Ses cheveux teints en noir corbeau, sont courts, plutôt bouclés, coupés sous ses oreilles mais au dessus de ses omoplates. Il les gomine toujours en arrière. Il a les yeux noisette-doré. Il porte juste des jeans gris totalement normaux et un t-shirt bordeaux col v sous une chemise blanche ouverte. Il porte un pendentif celtique et un avec un corbeau sur la même cordelette, et pas mal d'anneaux à chaque main. Il possède également un anneau d'or à son oreille gauche.

 _Flashback  
_

 _"Hey là, mon nom est Ryuji Shido, super méga doubleur.  
_ _\- Oya oya, j'suis Liuto, tu peux m'appeler Crrow si tu veux~ . Je suis le superrr méga trrafiquant, mais t'as rrien entendu~ "_

 _On dirait que le mec aime rouler ses r…_

 _Fin du Flashback_

Une fille appelée Kirie Tomoka

 **Nom : Kirie Tomoka  
** **Genre : Féminin  
** **Ultimate : Entomologiste  
** **Âge : 16 ans  
** **Date de naissance : 11 mars  
** **Groupe sanguin : O**

 **Taille : 173cm  
** **Poids : 50kg**

Elle a l'air fin et une peau claire. De longs cheveux brun foncé, bouclés, avec des mèches rouges. Habillées d'un débardeur rouge, de jeans noirs et des bottes montantes jusqu'aux genoux, noires, tout comme ses mitaines noires qui lui arrivent aux coudes.

 _Flashback_

 _"Bonjour, j'm'appelle Kirie, et ce petit ange dans sa cage de verre, c'est mon ami Tara" elle souriait de toutes ses dents._

 _Ce qu'elle appelait "Tara" était en fait une tarentule dans la cage qu'elle tenait._

 _"Qu- QUOI ?! TU PEUX EMMENER DES ANIMAUX ?! Merde, c'est injuste… Enfin bon. Content de te rencontrer. Je suis Ryuji Shido, le super méga doubleur d'anime.  
_ _\- Ahaha, contente de te rencontrer également. J'espère que nous pourrons être amis, Ryuji !  
_ _\- Ouaip, pareil."_

 _Elle a l'air gentillle, j'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas faire de blagues avec Tara._

 _Fin de Flashback._

Il y a un gars appelé Michi Kurosawa, le super méga musicien par MAO (musique assistée par ordinateur)/musicien électro**

 **Nom : Michi Kurosawa  
** **Genre : Masculin  
** **Ultimate : musicien par MAO  
** **Âge : 16 ans.  
** **Date de naissance : 30 janvier  
** **Groupe sanguin : B**

 **Taille : 155cm  
** **Poids : 66kg**

Il a des cheveux brun foncé extrêmement bouclés, généralement tenus sous un chapeau noir avec écrit "Glitch Baby" dessus. Il a les yeux brun, mais ils sont cachés par des lunettes de soleil blanches. Une chemise à manches longues bleue, un short cargo beige, une écharpe gris qu'il maintient contre sa bouche à moins qu'il veuille parler, et des bottes (une blanche et une noire), tout cela avec un casque sans fil blanc.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hmmm…. Super méga doubleur d'anime, hein… Je suis Michi Kurosawa.. Hey, tu chantes comment ? J'ai besoin d'un chanteur pour cette chanson sur laquelle je bosse, et tu serais parfait !  
_ _\- Hé b-bien… Pour être totalement honnête, je suis vraiment un chanteur pourri… Héhé, désolé.  
_ _\- Hé bien, je ne peux pas dire que je n'suis pas déçu, mais j'ai jamais dit qu'on ne pourrait pas être ami ! Qu'est-ce que t'en dis, p'tit gars ?"_

 _Même en sachant que je suis plus vieux que lui, il m'appelle "petit gars"…. Pff, merci la poussée de croissance qui s'arrête._

 _"Oui, bien sûr !"_

 _Fin de Flashback_

Il a aussi "Cervelle d'Oiseau", soit Hayato Kimura, qui a une obsession étrange avec les oiseaux.

 **Nom : Hayato Kimura  
** **Genre : Masculin  
** **Ultimate : Ornithologue  
** **Âge : 17 ans  
** **Date de naissance : 14 juin  
** **Groupe sanguin : AB**

 **Taille : 170cm  
** **Poids : 49kg**

Il possède de courts cheveux noirs, peignés, et des yeux bleu. Il porte une chemise bleue fermée, un t-shirt gris avec un oiseau, un pantalon bleu et un collier avec un oiseau.

 _Flashback_

 _"Ouais ouais, Hayato Kimura, super méga ornithologue. Alors, t'es tombé sur des oiseaux ? Si non, salut.  
_ _\- Qu- pas depuis l'année dernière, non, pas vraiment. Pourq-  
_ _\- Quand tes ailes pousseront, viens me parler."_

 _Fin de Flashback_

Il y avait le silencieux et impoli Akira Kato….

 **Nom : Akira Kato  
** **Genre : Masculin  
** **Ultimate : Mathématicien  
** **Âge : 16 ans  
** **Date de naissance : 8 juin  
** **Groupe sanguin : AB**

 **Taille : 180cm  
** **Poids : 63kg**

Il a la peau très pâle et une stature moyenne. De courts cheveux noir plutôt raides et des yeux verts, derrière ses lunettes trifocales

 _Flashback_

 _"…  
_ _\- Hm, bonjour ? Tu vas bien ? Je t'ai demandé ton-  
_ _\- Mon nom ? Akira Kato. Je suis le super méga mathématicien. Tu n'as pas demandé ça mais j'ai calculé que tu allais éventuellement demander, alors je me suis épargné le fait de le dire plus tard. C'est fini, hein ?  
_ _\- Heu, oui, ok…"_

 _Fin de Flashback_

Il y a aussi une pétillante vloggeuse***

 **Nom : Yua Ide  
** **Genre : Féminin  
** **Ultimate : Vloggeuse  
** **Âge : 17 ans  
** **Date de naissance : 22 février  
** **Groupe sanguin : O**

 **Taille : 180cm  
** **Poids : 64kg**

C'est une grande fille blonde, ses cheveux s'arrêtant à ses hanches avec des mèches derrière les oreilles. Elle a deux mèches violettes dans les cheveux (l'une plus foncée que l'autre), qui font toute la longueur de leurs cheveux. Elle a la peau quelques peu tannée et est plutôt fine. Elle porte un débardeur avec un collier vert et une photo d'ornithorynque bizarre à la teinte bleue. Elle porte aussi ce genre de manches longues détachées qu'ont les Vocaloid, de courts jeans bleu sarcelle et des sandales. Ses yeux sont violet et ses cils sont vraiment longs.

 _Flashback :_

 _"Heyoooo, ravie d'te rencontrer ! Je suis Yuchan, ou, hé bien, Yua Ide. C'est quoi ton nom ?  
_ _\- Je suis Ryuji Shido, super méga doubleur d'anime, et toi ?  
_ _\- J'suis la super méga vloggeuse ! Vlogger c'est teeeeeellement bien ! Hé bien, j'vais aller rencontrer les autres ! À plus tard !"  
_ _\- Ouais, c'est ça."_

 _Fin de Flashback_

Il y a un tatoueur cru mais honnête.

 **Nom : Masanori Akiyama  
** **Genre : Masculin  
** **Ultimate : Tatoueur  
** **Âge : 16 ans  
** **Date de naissance : 7 septembre  
** **Groupe sanguin : B**

 **Taille : 176cm  
** **Poids : 68kg**

Masanori a les épaules plutôt fermes. Il a des yeux verts, presque avec les pupilles fendues. Il porte un béret vert forêt avec un motif de feuille blanche. Sa peau est plutôt sale. Il a des cheveux noirs, lui arrivant aux épaules, et porte ce qui semblerait être sa première moustache. Il porte un t-shirt noir avec un motif compliqué de cubes bleus jaunes et blancs ainsi qu'une veste à capuche bleu sarcelle ornée d'une image de feuille sur la manche. Il met aussi des jeans boutonnés et des bottes noires.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey, je suis Ryuji Shido, le super méga doubleur d'anime, et toi ?  
_ _\- Hein, quoi ? Mon nom ? Masanori, et toi ?  
_ _\- Uh, je l'ai juste dit…  
_ _\- Hmmfp, ouais, j'écoutais pas. Enfin, salut"_

 _Fin du Flashback_

Wow, certains d'ces mecs sont juste une bande de nuls… Enfin.

Mais la prochaine personne était actuellement une gentille fille

 **Nom : Kuu Hachimitsu  
** **Genre : Féminin  
** **Ultimate : Dresseur d'animaux  
** **Âge : 17 ans  
** **Date de naissance : 4 septembre  
** **Groupe sanguin : O**

 **Taille : 168cm  
** **Poids : 39kg**

Une peau claire et un corps mince. De ronds yeux gris et une raide chevelure teinte en noisette. Une ample poitrine, même si elle a l'air faible et fragile. Elle est paraplégique, donc vue généralement dans un fauteuil roulant standard. Elle porte une écharpe bleu ciel et une robe sans manches blanche. Ses cheveux sont habituellement attachés en queue de cheval, une pince en forme d'hirondelle maintenant sa frange sur le côté gauche de son crâne. Une veste grise, portant l'inscription "I 3 animals" cousue dans son dos, pend sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

 _Flashback_

 _"H-hey, mon nom est Hachimitsu Kuu, et c'est Aoi, mon amie"_

 _Sur son épaule, je remarquai une hirondelle bleue, ça doit être Aoi_

 _"Ravi de te rencontrer. Aoi, c'est ton hirondelle ?  
_ _\- Oui, c'est comme ma petite soeur, tu vois. Hm !  
_ _\- Je comprends ce que tu ressens. Ma chienne, Kyo, est comme ma petite soeur.  
_ _\- Aaaw, c'est trop mignon. C'est rare que les garçons parlent avec affection de leurs animaux et en parlent comme de leur famille. C'est le plus beau sentiment qui soit."_

 _Je me sentais tout cotonneux et rassuré, à entendre ça… Je savais pas pourquoi, mais ça le faisais._

 _"Héhé, je crois qu'on va être de bons amis, Kuu  
_ _\- Merci Ryuji ! Ça me rend heureuse !"_

 _Fin de Flashback_

La prochaine étudiante était une autre gentille fille, mais bien plus ouverte

 **Nom : Masami Fujimoto  
** **Genre : Féminin  
** **Ultimate : Archéologue  
** **Âge : 17 ans  
** **Date de naissance : 6 novembre  
** **Groupe sanguin : A**

 **Taille : 174kg  
** **Poids : 68kg**

Elle a une peau claire, des cheveux roux lui arrivant aux côtes, des yeux noisette et… Des courbes.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey, ravie de te rencontrer ! Tu peux m'appeller Sa Majesté, ou Masami. Je suis la super méga nerd. J'déconne, je suis ici grâce à mon niveau en archéologie. Je m'appelle Masami Fujimoto  
_ _\- Ryuji Shido, super méga doubleur d'anime. Ravi de te rencontrer aussi.  
_ _\- Alors j'espère qu'on pourra être de bons amis, Ryuji !  
_ _\- Moi aussi !"_

 _Fin de Flashback_

Et on a un goth… Il a l'air marrant.

 **Nom : Kyoto Sakumi  
** **Genre : Masculin  
** **Ultimate : Gothique  
** **Âge : 17 ans  
** **Date de naissance : 7 janvier  
** **Groupe sanguin : AB**

 **Taille : 186cm  
** **Poids : 49kg**

Il a de longs cheveux noirs, rasés sur un côté, des yeux bleus et la lèvre inférieure percée. Il porte un débardeur noir et un tatouage de flamme le long de son bras droit. Un bracelet à piques à son poignet droit, un pantalon cargo noir et des mocassins noirs complètent son habillement.

 _Flashback_

 _"Oh, hey.  
_ _\- Hey, c'est quoi ton nom ?  
_ _\- Kyoto.. Super méga Goth…  
_ _\- Oh, ok, mon n-  
_ _\- Salut-…  
_ _\- … Mais what…"_

 _Fin de Flashback_

Enfin, finalement, il y a une chirurgienne plasticienne plantureuse. Mais ne prenez pas mal ce que je dis ! Elle a l'air très gentil

 **Nom : Haruka Saimon  
** **Genre : Féminin  
** **Ultimate : Chirurgien plastique  
** **Âge : 16 ans  
** **Date de naissance : 28 octobre  
** **Groupe sanguin : AB**

 **Taille : 155cm  
** **Poids : 45kg**

Une coupe au bol couleur citron vert avec une frange. Une barrette en X et une autre en forme de tête de monstre retiennent deux mèches écarlates. De grands yeux verts et une petite stature, Haruka possède une poitrine totalement plate couverte par un licou gris, exposant le reste de son torse. Elle a également une petite jupe noire avec une double ceinture grise qui fait une croix autour de sa taille, et des volants rouges. Une chaussette lui arrivant aux cuisses tenue par un porte-jartelles est à son pied, mais elle préfère marcher pieds-nus. Elle porte une blouse blanche élimée en bas, pour compléter sa tenue, et a l'air plutôt enfantin.

 _Flashback_

 _"Heya ! 'M'appelle Haruka, Haruka Saimon ! T'sais, t'es pas trop mal mais j'peux t'rendre encore mieuuux si tu m'laisses faire !"_

 _Mais puisqu'elle dit ça avec une paire de ciseaux dans la main et un sourire pervers, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir accepter ça…_

 _"Ahahahaha, n-non, merci, ça va ! M-Mais si je change d'avis, j't'appellerai !  
_ _\- OK chéri, j'vais attendre ici ! Héhé~"_

 _Avec ce sourire perverti, je n'en suis pas sûr, mais on dirait une bonne personne._

 _Fin de Flashback._

Et ils sont tous là. Je suppose qu'on est un groupe bizarre… Mais je pense que la plupart d'entre nous seront de bons amis… La plupart, en tout cas.

Mais pendant qu'on parlait, un lourd "BIP", a jailli des enceintes et du moniteur, suivi d'une voix

"Ahem. Test, test, un deux trois.  
\- Mec, c'est quoi c'bordel." Merci Michi.

"Ahem. HEY les enfants ! Vous vous amusez bien ? Alors c'est l'heure de la cérémonie d'entrée !"

…

…

…

"Quoi, maintenant ?!" Tout le monde parlait à l'unisson

Et avant que quiconque puisse parler, un ours noir et blanc a sauté de l'estrade sur la scène.

"Hey, bonjour, BIENVENUE ! Je suis… Monokuma ! Votre nouveau Principal !"

…

…

…

À suivre…

—

NdT : C'était LONG (dans le sens répétitif, surtout). J'espère que ça n'l'était pas trop pour vous, et si vous avez quelque chose à transmettre au bon monsieur Lloyd's fics j'vous en prie, je peux transmettre =3

Sinon, j'ai du mal avec la structuration de phrases de monsieur, un jour peut-être je trouverai mieux :c

Et, OUI, ils sont vachement fins, mais bon, c'est Danganronpa, hein… Voilà voilà. Lorsque la série sera terminée, je ferai p't'être un truc avec mon personnage =3 (vous pourrez difficilement deviner qui c'est, ça se voit pas… Il apparaît trente secondes et demi.)

Et OUI OUI, y'a une plâtrée de O, ce qui est totalement improbable xD

*"WOUUHOUU, ENDROIT PRÉVU ?" pardon, c'était tentant

**Alors SOIT c'est qu'il fait de la musique avec un ordi, soit il fait de la musique techno, genre "le genre techno". Le problème, c'est que j'en sais rien. Mais dans tous les cas c'est marrant.

***Si quelqu'un ne connaît pas, un vlogger (ou v-logger), c'est un vidéo-logger (un log, c'est un terme d'informatique, un "journal de bord"). En gros il fait des vidéos de tout et de rien, généralement en face-camera /PAN/


	3. Prologue partie 3-3

**Note : Désolé si ce chapitre est court, mais c'est la conclusion du prologue. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long lorsqu'il sortira. Il devrait sortir ce week-end.**

Prologue Partie 3

L'ours dit "Wow, les mecs. Pourquoi vous faites tous des trucs bizarres ? Vous n'avez jamais vu un ours avant ?"

…

"H-Hm. J'hallucine, hein ? Je rêve toujours ?… OUCH ! Nan, j'rêve pas." Hanako venait de se pincer.

"Hm, Hanako, je ne pense vraiment pas que ce soit un rêve, même si on dirait…" Je dis.

"Comme je ne pense pas qu'un des idiots ici présents va demander ça assez tôt, je le ferai. Du genre, qu'est ce qu'on fait là et t'es quoi ?" Noire crachait ses phrases

"Quelle pute…" Michi marmonna dans sa barbe.

"Upupupupupu ! Alors vous n'avez jamais vu d'ours avant et vous ne savez pas ce q-" L'ours commença

"Arrête de babiller espèce de fou, et dis nous ce qu'on veut savoir !" Akira criait, assurément exaspéré par la situation dans laquelle on est.

"Ouais, pourquoi on est là…" Kuu demandait.

"Parce que vous vous êtes inscrits ici, les enfants. Honnêtement, vous pensiez vraiment que je vous enfermerais pour une putain d'année entière sans aucune raison ?  
\- Éclairez-nous." Hayato le fixait.

"Oh ho. Vous demandez et je dois répondre ! 'Voyez, ahem… Nous allons jouer à un jeu…" Monokuma avait une intonation à la Jigsaw. Puis Tomoyo répliqua

"Et à quel jeu pensez-vous ?  
\- Upupupu, je suis heureux que tu aies demandé, saumon d'argent ! Je vais juste répondre à ça en premier. Est-ce que vous voulez voir vos familles de nouveau, les enfants ? Surtout que ça fait un an que vous ne les avez pas vu~" Il avait un gros sourire en coin sur le côté sombre de son visage. Naoki criait en toute réponse

"B-bien sûr qu'on veut ! Ça fait un an !  
\- Oh ho, bien sûr que tu serais celui qui dit ça. À cause de ton sister complex* tu dois être inquiet, Naoki. Je me demande comment elle va. Elle pourrait être morte. Oups, est-ce que j'ai dit la dernière phrase à voix haute ? Désolé~."

"T-te fous pas de moi…  
\- Pardon, qu'est-ce que c'était ? Je ne peux pas t'entendre, gamin avocat…  
\- TE FOUS PAS D'MOI !" Naoki nous a tous surpris en criant. Kirie appuya ensuite son propos, et Masami creusa la question

"Ou-ouais, ne te fous pas de nous. On pourrait juste te sauter dessus maintenant et tu ne pourrais rien faire.  
\- Bref. De quel jeu parlais-tu avant que l'autre crie ?  
\- Oh, je suis content que tu demandes ça, chéri. Alors, vous allez passer le reste de vos vies dans cette école, les enfants !"

Si Monokuma criait, on criait bien plus fort à seize.

"QUOI ?!  
\- On va devoir passer le reste de nos vies ici… P-pas possible… C'est une blague.. Pas vrai ?" Monokuma me coupa dans ma phrase

"Oh pitié, laissez-moi finir avant de commencer à crier à vous percer les tympans…. Ahem. À vrai dire, il y a un moyen de sortir d'ici.  
\- Quoi ? C'est quoi ?!" Michi s'étranglait presque.

"Upupupupupu. Un bon vieux meurtre ! Ouais ! Celui qui tue un autre étudiant et ne se fait pas attraper peut se barrer d'ici sans attaches !"

…

"T-Tuer un autre étudiant ? N-non, c'est impossible. Ma famille me manque, mais je pourrais jamais tuer quelqu'un." J'étais sérieux.

"Oh que si, et je veux dire ça aussi. Tu vois, je suis un ours de parole. Ah oui, et ça veut également dire qu'à moins que vous tuiez quelqu'un, vous ne reverrez jamais famille ni amis. T'entends ça mon petit Ryuji !  
\- F-FERME LA ! Un mot de plus et tu seras la première victime !" Et je l'ai attrapé par le cou.

"Aaah ! Aucun mal ne doit être fait au directeur, sous aucun prétexte !" Il criait en balançant ses bras en l'air, et j'ai ensuite entendu un gros "bip" répété…

"Heu, les gars, c'est quoi ce bruit ?  
\- Oh non. Ryuji, tu dois jeter ce truc maintenant !  
\- Qu-, oh merde." Je l'ai jeté vers l'endroit le plus désert du gymnase et il a explosé.

Quelques cris et des voix inquiètes me sont parvenues de derrière. Je marmonnais, encore en état de choc.

"Il ne déconnait pas…  
\- Ryuji, tu vas bien ? T'es pas blessé ?" Tomoyo était inquiète

"Ouais, ça va. Désolé…  
\- Je crois comprendre que tu détestes être appelé comme ça ?  
\- Ouais… Depuis que je suis gamin, tout le monde me dit que je suis petit, faible. Je déteste ça." Mon poing se serrait par automatisme.

"Désolée d'entendre ça, vraiment. VIens, on va à la cafeteria. Il faut qu'on parle de ce qu'on va faire." Elle m'a tendu la main en souriant doucement, chaleureuse. Je l'ai prise, et elle nous a mené à la cafétéria

"Ouais, c'est sûr."

* * *

En arrivant à la cafétéria, un écran s'est allumé et notre geôlier, ou au moins ce truc, Monokuma, qu'il contrôle, est apparu. Le cri d'Hanako a suivi.

"Quoi ? Je pensais qu'il était mort !  
\- Ouais, je pensais que Ryuji l'avait fait exploser.  
\- En fait, je pense qu'il s'est auto-détruit.."

Michi était plus calme, et moi je marmonnais encore.

"Si vous pensez que je vais mourir si facilement, vous vous trompez lourdement !  
\- Pourquoi tu nous parles maintenant, on a déjà quitté le gymnase. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire de plus ?" Ça se voyait, Hanako le dépréciait déjà comme s'il avait tué sa famille, ou quelque chose du genre. Mais non, je ne pense pas que ce soit vraiment arrivé.

"Oh, pas grand chose. Je voulais juste vous dire que vous devrez revenir au gymnase demain dix heures précises pour une annonce, si vous ne voulez pas être puni." Et le moniteur s'est éteint.

Comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, cette école n'a rien d'une école ordinaire. Elle veut juste nous faire ressentir le désespoir. Mais je ne laisserai jamais tomber et je ne laisserai personne mourir. Je ne peux pas.

* * *

 **Prologue : END.**

 **ÉTUDIANTS RESTANTS : 16**

 **Kuro Hinori : VIVANT  
** **Noire Yumichika : VIVANTE  
** **Michi Kurosawa : VIVANT  
** **Kirie Tomoka : VIVANTE  
** **Hayato Kimura : VIVANT  
** **Hanako Inoue : VIVANTE  
** **Tomoyo Chino : VIVANTE  
** **Ryuji Shido : VIVANT  
** **Yua Ide : VIVANTE  
** **Naoki Kenshi : VIVANT  
** **Kuu Hachimitsu : VIVANTE  
** **Masanori Akiyama : VIVANT  
** **Masami Fujimoto : VIVANTE  
** **Kyoto Sakumi : VIVANT  
** **Haruka Saimon : VIVANTE  
** **Akira Kato : VIVANT**

—

NdT : J'essaye un truc un peu différent, parce que traduire avec la forme littérale du « "dialogue" Machin said » c'est moooooche. Donc voilà =3

*Un sister complex, c'est quand quelqu'un est amoureux/a une affection pas très fraternelle pour sa soeur. Un brother complexe, c'est quand quelqu'un est amoureux/a une affection pas très fraternelle pour son frère =3 Vwala vwala =3


	4. Chapitre 1 : First Blood

**Note (de l'auteur) : À partir de maintenant (sans inclure les tribunaux de classe) le texte sera à la troisième personne.**

 **Chapitre 1 : Premier sang. [Partie 1]**

 **Vie commune :**

 **Plus tard, la même journée**

 _Ding ding ding ding._

"C'était quoi, ce bruit ?  
\- J'sais pas, mais on dirait… que ça vient de nous.  
\- On dirait qu'on a un nouveau jouet… Ça ressemble à un téléphone, un truc… Regardez dans vos poches…"

Si Kirie et Michi se posaient des questions, que Kyoto parle a surpris tout le monde.

"Wow ! Il parle, c'est une première !" Et Hanako criait, comme d'habitude.

Tous les étudiants décident alors de regarder dans leurs poches pour voir si ce qu'a dit Kyoto est vrai.

"C'est plutôt surrprrenant, comme rretourrnement de situation.  
\- Mais plutôt adéquat, en fait."

Ryuji fixe donc Tomoyo

"Pourquoi ?  
\- Imaginons qu'un meurtre se fait effectivement, peut-être que ça nous aidera à comprendre comment ils sont morts, ou même à quelle heure, si on a de la chance.  
\- Même si j'aimais ce truc, il a toutes mes informations personnelles. Mon nom, ma date de naissance, mon ultimate, mon groupe sanguin, tout ça… Comment ils ont pu avoir tout ça ? Non en fait, oubliez cette question. Je préfère ne pas savoir, mais c'est définitivement flippant.  
\- C'est pas important, shorty* !"

Noire s'accapare directement toute l'attention de Ryuji.

"Ferme-la, salope ! J'suis plus grand que toi…  
\- Tu m'as appelée comment, avorton ?! J'vais te foutre par terre en une seconde !  
\- Avec quoi ? Tes bras en spaghetti ? Oooh ! Excuuse-moi si je ne tremble pas dans mes chaussures."

C'est qu'ils criaient fort, en plus. Entraînant Hayato à crier aussi.

"ÇA SUFFIT ! Vos querelles d'amoureux ne vont rien faire de bien. À ce rythme, vous serez tous les deux morts d'ici deux jours maximum !  
\- Pff, qu'importe.  
\- B-bien…"

Une fois les deux idiots calmés, Tomoyo reprend la parole sur le sujet de base.

"On dirait que Monokuma nous a donné quelques règles."

Et elles étaient claires, mais la petite décide quand même d'en faire la lecture orale.

"1. Les élèves doivent seulement vivre dans l'école. Quitter le campus est une perte de temps inacceptable.  
2\. "La nuit" est de vingt-deux heures à sept heures. Certaines zones sont hors-limites pendant la nuit, alors veuillez y faire attention.  
3\. Dormir ailleurs que dans les dortoirs sera vu comme "dormir en cours" et sera puni de la même façon.  
4\. Avec des restrictions minimes, vous êtes libres d'explorer Kibōgamine Academy selon votre bon vouloir.  
5\. Aucune violence à l'encontre du Directeur Monokuma ne sera tolérée, ainsi que la destruction du matériel de surveillance.  
6\. Quiconque tue un pauvre étudiant a des chances d'obtenir son diplôme à part s'il est découvert.  
7\. Des règles pourront être ajoutées si nécessaire."

".. Hé bien. Même dans un trou pareil il y a des règles." Masami, la délicatesse, tout ça.

"Enfin bref. Je pense qu'on devrait avoir une autorité stricte par ici. Que pensez-vous d'un chef, pour la coordination et s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre nous ne tue personne ? Je pense que je devrais prendre le relais dans cette situation."

Naoki a été rapide à proposer un meneur pour les seize étudiants présents et il est surtout le seul volontaire…

"Des objections ?

\- Très bien. Dans dix minutes, on va faire une fouille de cette école pour voir si effectivement, on n'a aucune chance de s'échapper. Certains d'entre vous doivent le savoir, mais on ne peut accéder qu'au rez-de-chaussée de l'école, alors on ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps à chercher. On se retrouvera dans deux heures et on va chercher en groupes de deux. Les groupes seront : Kuro et Noire, Michi et Kirie, Hayato et Hanako, Moi et Haruka, Tomoyo et Yua, Naoki et Kuu, Masanori et Masami et enfin Kyoto et Akira. Sentez-vous libres d'explorer où vous voudrez.  
\- Question ! Ça ne serait pas plus dangereux d'être en groupe ? Avec les meurtres, tout ça.  
\- J'y ai déjà pensé, et c'est pourquoi j'ai mis tout le monde par deux. Si quelqu'un meurt, on saura qui est le coupable.  
\- Je suppose que c'est logique…"

Noire soupire, bien rembarrée, et les étudiants se dispersent donc.

* * *

"Comment c'est arrivé ?"

Ryuji et Haruka Saimon se sont choisis comme binômes, et ont décidé d'aller inspecter les dortoirs. Et Haruka aime bien l'embêter.

"De quoi tu parles ? Tu voulais pas être avec moi ?  
\- Qu- Non ! Je parlais pas de ça, mais de la situation dans laquelle on est." Le brun se dépêche de résoudre le faux quiproquo.

"Ok alors, on a tous les clés de nos chambres respectives. Où est la tienne ?  
\- Juste là… Mais c'est bizarre…  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Ce dessin de moi en 8-bits avec mon nom, il n'était pas là avant, sur ma porte.  
\- Vraiment ? Attends une seconde… J'en ai un aussi !"

Pour le bien-être de tous les élèves présents, elle devrait arrêter de crier.

"Vraiment ? Où est ta chambre ?  
\- Par-là !"

En une seconde, Haruka a couru vers sa chambre, seulement trois portes éloignées de celle de Ryuji. Et comme il le soupçonnait, chaque chambre appartient à un étudiant.

"J'vais voir mes affaires au cas où Monokuma a foutu le bordel.  
\- Je viens aussi, j'ai vraiment pas envie de retourner dans ma chambre après un an entier dedans…  
\- H-hm, okay, et si c'est le bordel, ignore juste.  
\- Bien sûr monsieur ! Je vais juste chercher des indices et du porn ! Héhéhé~ " Elle se penche en avant pour ponctuer sa phrase d'une révérence stupide, tandis que Ryuji se justifie moyennement, mangeant la dernière partie de sa phrase dans sa barbe inexistante.

"N-non, j'ai rien de tout ça _malheureusement_ "

Après quelques minutes, Ryuji romp le silence.

"T'as trouvé quelque chose ?  
\- Nope.  
\- Attends une minute, t'as pas entendu ça, si ?"

Haruka voulait chercher quelque chose dans les couloirs et avait laissé Ryuji seul dans sa chambre. Frustré, il avait crié le plus fort possible, totalement exaspéré

 _Flashback_

 _"PUTAIN DE BORDEL ! POURQUOI Y'A RIEN D'UTILE ICI ?! TU M'ENTENDS, DIEU ? SORS NOUS DE CETTE PUTAIN D'ACADÉMIE MAINTENANT !"_

 _Fin de Flashback_

Haruka sourit d'un air entendu, les yeux brillant

"Non, j'ai rien entendu. Pourquoi ? T'as fait quelque chose ?  
\- Quoi, NON ! C'est bizarre, Haruka !  
\- Héhéhéhéhé, je déconne, mais pourquoi tu demandais ?  
\- J'ai… craqué un coup. Je suis juste surpris que t'aies rien entendu.  
\- Ok ok, alors honnêtement, j'ai rien entendu.  
\- Ça voudrait dire que ces murs sont insonorisés. Ça expliquerait pourquoi personne n'a réalisé que d'autres gens étaient là…  
\- Oui, c'est plausible."

* * *

Après trente autres minutes de recherches, les deux adolescents décidèrent de retourner à la cafétéria pour voir ce que les autres ont trouvé. Naoki prend très au sérieux son rôle de chef.

"Bon, tout le monde, qu'est ce que vous avez trouvé ?  
\- Hé bien, Michi et moi on est allé à la cuisine. Y'a vachement de nourriture, je prends pas de risques en disant qu'on ne va pas avoir faim.  
\- Ouais, c'est sympa, mais quand on aura tout fini, il se passera quoi ?"

Akira croise les bras, et Michi croise les siens derrière sa tête

"Pas b'soin qu'tu t'inquiètes pour ça, mon pote. Apparemment, tout ce qu'on mange sera restocké chaque jour.  
\- Et comment tu sais ça ?"

Masami se touchait la tête, mais Kirie répond à sa question

"En fait, c'est Monokuma qui nous l'a dit…  
\- Quoi, vous l'avez vu ?" Noire est perplexe.

"Ou-ouais. Il est juste apparu comme ça, et s'est volatilisé juste après.  
\- Intéressant. Quoi d'autre ? Kuro Hinori, Noire Yumichika, vous avez quoi ?  
\- Y'a un incinérateur dans la salle des poubelles près des dortoirs. Et voilà la clé pour y accéder."

Elle pose une clé sur la table.

"Il y a une trrappe sur le sol. Je n'sais pas ce qu'il y a dessous.  
\- C'est pas mal.. Quoi d'autre ?"

Naoki regarde autour et accroche Tomoyo

"Tomoyo ? Qu'as-tu trouvé ?  
\- Il y a une salle de stockage près des dortoirs et de ce que je suppose être le premier étage, là où il devrait y avoir des chambres pour les juniors et les seniors.  
\- Mais on est genre en deuxième année maintenant, non ? T'sais, avec tout le truc d'emprisonnement, on a été enfermé ici pour un an."

Tomoyo sourit à Hanako.

"Oui, mais nous n'avons participé à aucun cours, si ? Dans ce cas, nous n'avons pas fait d'année scolaire supplémentaire. Enfin bref. Dans la salle de stockage, il y a des bonbons et quelques trucs comme du papier toilette, des sauces, des survêtements et des sacs.  
\- Merci de l'info. Quelqu'un d'autre ? Ryuji ?  
\- 'bien, moi et Haruka on a regardé dans nos chambre, mais surtout ma chambre. Il y avait des notes disant que les garçons ont un kit de bricolage et les filles du matériel de couture. Et ça disait aussi qu'on peut s'en servir pour tuer les autres…"

Quelques grognements et regards inquiets se font remarquer à cette phrase. Naoki essaye donc de faire bouger la conversation

"E-et vous avez trouvé autre chose ?  
\- Hmm. On dirait que personne n'a remarqué les autres gens parce que les murs sont insonorisés.  
\- Insonorisés, héhé. Je peux imaginer ce que les gens vont faire dans leurs temps libres maintenant qu'on sait que personne ne peut entendre les bruits venant des chambres-  
\- Ouais, genre sûrement étrangler quelqu'un."

Si Haruka est perverse, Kyoto est une brute.

"Non, rabat-joie ! Je parle de S.E.X.E. Hm~ !  
\- Ouais ouais. On t'a assez entendue, perverse. Quelque chose d'autre ?  
\- J-je suis pas perverse, je veux juste tester un peu…"

Elle rougit en triturant ses doigts.

"Bref ! Masami, qu'est-ce que t'as trouvé ?  
\- Avec Masanori, on est allé voir les salles de classe. Il y a des plaques en acier sur les fenêtres et elles sont bien scellées ! Même le super méga lutteur ne pourrait rien leur faire !  
\- Décevant, hein ?"

Masami crie (comme toute les filles, on dirait) et Masanori croise les bras en soupirant.

"J'ai effectivement trouvé quelque chose de similaire  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

Yua le fixe, inquiète. Tout le monde est tourné vers lui. Naoki quitte donc temporairement son rôle de chef pour faire part de ses trouvailles, Kuu l'appuyant.

"Moi et Kuu sommes allés voir l'entrée de l'académie. On a trouvé une porte géante en métal qui couvre la sortie.  
\- Ouais. Je pense qu'on pourra l'ouvrir avec une télécommande, quelque chose du genre."

"Géééééniaaaal !  
\- Alors ces recherches étaient une perte de temps ?"

Entre Noire et Masami, l'ambiance est au beau fixe.

"Non, pas totalement.  
\- Hein ?!  
\- Maintenant, on connaît les limites de notre confinement. Et on dirait qu'on va rester ici un moment, malheureusement."

Beaucoup trop criaient, merci à Tomoyo d'être une fille qui ne crie pas et qui reste calme.

"Aah merde ! C'est pas rassurant du tout !  
\- Comment je vais trouver des souris pour Tara ?!"

… Dégueu.

"Merde ! J'vais dans ma chambre. Il se fait tard de toute façon."

Après le départ de Noire, tous les élèves quittent la pièce un par un pour rejoindre leurs chambres, laissant trois personnes dans la cafétéria : Ryuji, Tomoyo et Naoki.

* * *

Naoki finit par briser le silence.

"Bon… C'est décevant.  
\- Décevant n'est pas le mot que j'utiliserai.. plutôt du genre "au bord de la dépression"  
\- Est-ce que vous voulez quelque chose à manger, les garçons ? On devrait peut-être s'asseoir ici et apprendre à se connaître. Au moins, on aura moins de chance de se tuer en sachant qu'on s'est un peu rapproché…  
\- Bonne idée ! Je vais t'aider à cuisiner.  
\- Ouais, c'est cool. Je sors les boissons."

Ryuji part donc chercher à boire et Naoki rejoint Tomoyo en cuisine.

* * *

Naoki est totalement mort de rire, et Tomoyo pouffe doucement.

"Ahahahahahah. Wow, c'est vraiment arrivé ? Comment ?!  
\- C'était… plutôt drôle, héhé~ "

Après avoir mangé quelques frites et bu du coca, ils avaient décidé de se rapprocher en parlant de leurs moments les plus embarassants.

Ryuji leur avait raconté que lorsqu'il était en primaire, sa classe était partie en France. Le premier jour là-bas, il était très fatigué du voyage, ce qui est normal. Il est donc parti se prendre un chocolat à la machine à café. Une fois retourné à sa table, il l'a bu d'une traite puisque pour lui, le verre n'était pas chaud. Le temps qu'il réalise que c'est brûlant, il cracha toute la boisson sur la table, juste devant ses amis. Tout le monde s'est moqué de lui toute la soirée et Ryuji était embarrassé et sa langue meurtrie. Même maintenant, il a du mal à ne pas en avoir honte, et rougit fortement.

"Ouais ouais, c'est ça, rigolez. C'est ton tour, Naoki.  
\- Ok ok. Quand j'étais gamin, j'ai… j'ai pissé dans la voiture en essayant de pisser dans une bouteille….  
\- Pffft ! Oh mon DIEU ! C'est impayable ! Est-ce que ça a genre glissé ?"

Ryuji a du mal à parler tant il rit, et Tomoyo rit aussi.

"C'est… bien… dommage. HAHAHA, t'avais tellement envie d'aller aux toilettes ?  
\- C-C'est ton tour, Tomoyo !  
\- Okay alors. Dans un avion me ramenant au Japon, j'ai… pété. Fort. Et ça sentait horrible. Alors un enfant a crié 'Cette dame a pété, ça pue !' "

Tomoyo rougit très fort

"Eh, c'est pas si grave. Mais je vois pourquoi c'est embarrassant. C'était pas très malin de le crier  
\- Mais ce sont des fonctions corporelles. Tu ne devrais pas être inquiétée pour ça, Tomoyo, d'accord ?  
\- Hm… OK."

 _Ding ding ding dong._

 _"Très bien, les enfants. il est 22 heures et c'est la nuit. Faites de beaux rêves ! Et rappelez-vous que demain nous avons un rassemblement dans le gymnase à dix heures. Si vous n'y êtes pas, vous serez brutalement puni. Faites de beaux rêves mes petits !"_

"Je suppose que c'est la nuit, on devrait aller se coucher.  
\- Ouais. À demain, vous deux.  
\- Ouais, bonne nuit Tomoyo.  
\- Attends une seconde Ryuji  
\- Ouais, quoi ?  
\- M-merci de ne pas avoir ri à mon histoire…"

Ils se mettent à rougir tous deux

"N-ne t'en fais pas. On est ami, et si quelque chose est si embarrassant, je sais que je ne dois pas rire. Fais de beaux rêves !"

Ryuji sourit en rejoignant sa chambre. Laissée seule, Tomoyo dit tranquillement

"Ami ? hmm.. J'ai un ami.. Merci."

—

*"petit", en plus méchant. Totalement intraduisible, alors je vais le laisser, je pense.

NdT : Gosh, c'est LONG. Un jour je vais trouver LE truc qui rendra bien toutes ces phases de dialogue.


	5. First Blood Partie 2

Oya oya world o/

Oui, je sais, j'ai un concept très personnel de "ah oui oui, bientôt une update de la trad" tout ça. MAIS... Mais rien '^' J'ai simplement plus envie. Y'a une moitié de chapitre sur mon ordi, mais au delà de ça j'ai plus tellement la foi. Donc cette traduction est en pause, et puis... yolo ? J'vous invite à aller la lire sur le compte de lloyd's fics.

J'ajouterai seulement que je m'attendais pas à ça, vis à vis de la forme. (pas du fond). C'n'est pas ma première traduction, j'ai pas de mal avec ça, mais quelques problèmes en interne, tout ça, des questions sans réponse o/ C'était plus ou bof (oui, j'invente des expressions, tout ça) plaisant de bosser dessus, mais j'regrette pas, c'était rigolo o/ l'expérience en elle-même est sympa, et j'encourage tout le monde à tenter de la traduction un jour o/

Désolé encore une fois pour ceux qui attendaient ce truc, mais y'a des chances pour qu'un jour je retrouve la foi. (entre autre quand j'aurai retrouvé des yeux. parce que y'a des tournures de phrase que j'aurai aimé ne jamais lire)

Et pour ceux qui attendaient, hé bien... J'ai un bout de truc. Donc je le mets là. il va rester bien au chaud sur le site /PAN/

* * *

 **Note (auteur) : C'est là que ça devient sérieux, bonne lecture !  
** **Chapitre 1 : Premier sang. [Partie 2]**

 _Ding dong ding dong !_

À sept heures du matin, n'importe quel étudiant doit se lever, s'habiller et commencer leur journée de cours. Mais à l'académie Kibōgamine, c'est vraiment différent. La première nuit ne s'est pas totalement mal passée, soyons honnêtes, exception faite du fait de "s'endormir". Vous savez, avec le stress, les meurtres, tout ça. Mais néanmoins, quelques élèves ont pu dormir.

Ryuji se lève et va se préparer comme il l'a fait pendant un an. Une fois habillé, il se dirige vers la cafeteria, qui est clairement l'endroit de rencontre par défaut. Juste avant de partir, il sort son casque rouge et lance quelques musiques.

Une fois dans la cafétéria, il remarque quelques élèves à la table. Naoki parle avec Kuu et Kirie de quelque chose, Noire a l'air de s'ennuyer jusqu'à la mort et Akira faisait des exercices de maths… Qui pourrait travailler dans des conditions pareilles, merde ? D'accord, c'était le super méga Mathématicien, mais quand même… Un peu surprenant…

Ryuji s'approche du groupe de Naoki et s'assoit à côté d'eux. Kuu est la première à l'accueillir.

"Oh, salut Ryuji, bonjour  
\- 'jour les mecs.  
\- Kirie nous racontait comment elle a attrapé Tara, sa tarentule"

Naoki sourit en terminant sa phrase, et Kirie reprend son histoire.

"Ouais, c'était génial ! Ahem. Les emmerdeurs me traitaient de nerd et me maltraitaient, et là, Tara est venue ! Il m'a sauvé en mordant une de ces enfoirés au bras. Elle a été paralysée pour une semaine entière, un truc comme ça~ Et c'est comme ça qu'on s'est rencontré ! C'est mon héros !  
\- Qui est un héros ?!"

Les autres tournent la tête pour voir qui arrive. Yua criait (encore) en courant vers la table, et derrière elle se tient Haruka. Ryuji sourit et les salue donc.

"Oh, hey, les filles.  
\- 'Jour à toi aussi mon grand !"

Haruka sourit, le saluant avec un signe de paix*. Elle se trouve beaucoup moins heureuse, et les tympans des gens, aussi, en remarquant Tara (dans sa cage de verre). Kirie s'inquiète donc et… crie tout aussi fort qu'elle.

"Pourquoi tu cries, Haruka ?!  
\- ARAIGNÉE ! TUE-LA ! KILL IT WITH FIRE !**  
\- NON ! C'est mon amie !"

Yua les regarde donc crier, tranquille.

"À vrai dire, je suis surprise qu'une araignée soit un héros…. Ah non, il y a aussi spiderman, oups."

Ryuji et Naoki séparèrent donc les deux demoiselles, après une demande de Kuu, et la cafétéria retombe finalement dans le calme.

* * *

Un par un, les élèves entrent dans la salle avec la même tête d'enterrement, à cause de l'annonce d'hier.

 _Ding dong ding dong._

"Allez, les enfants ! C'est l'heure d'une annonce, au gymnase~  
\- L'annonce de quoi ? Je me demande ce que ça peut être"

Naoki fixe Michi, après l'annonce de Monokuma et soupire

"J'en suis pas sûr, mais on devrait y aller. Sauf si quelqu'un veut tenter de finir explosé comme Ryuji hier.  
\- Hey…"

Lorsque tout le monde s'est retrouvé au gymnase, Monokuma était déjà là, à les attendre sur son estrade en se faisant griller un poisson au barbecue.

"Saalut les jeunes ! Ça va ? Vous avez bien dormi ? Enfin, ce n'est pas que je m'en préoccupe  
\- Ferme la et parle de cette annonce que tu veux nous faire !"

Akira criait déjà (encore), rejoint par Noire

"Ouais, on a pas toute la journée, tu vois !  
\- Wow, vous êtes sur les nerfs les gens. Bon… Vous voir tout gentil et mignon les uns envers les autres est juste dégoûtant ! Ça me donne envie de vomir.  
\- Non merci, s'il te plait….  
\- Bref. Je réfléchissais à un moyen de vous faire vous entretuer et j'ai remarqué que j'ai la bonne ambiance. Vous ne vous connaissez pas, ou pas depuis longtemps. et puis le truc de "vous ne verrez plus votre famille à moins de tuer quelqu'un et vous échapper avec", c'est plutôt bien. Alors je me suis dit qu'il vous manquait une raison de tuer.  
\- Une raison, quelle raison ?"

Tomoyo regarde Monokuma alors qu'il donne des enveloppes à tout le monde

"Ça ! Ces enveloppes contiennent vos plus noirs secrets et… Disons que s'il n'y a pas de cadavre dans cette académie en 24 heures, ces secrets vont se savoir. Je dis ça, je dis rien."

Chacun ouvre son enveloppe pour voir si ce que la peluche dit est vrai… Ça l'est.

"Comment tu sais ça ?!  
\- Tu nous espionnais ?  
\- Oh nan, si les autres trouvent ça, je suis mort !"

Regardant nerveusement autour d'eux, les étudiants fourrent les morceaux de papiers dans leurs poches, sauf Ryuji. Il est juste confus de ce qui est écrit sur sa feuille. Ce n'est pas son pire secret (merci bien) mais ce n'est pas vraiment un secret non plus.

" _"Ryuji ne se souvient de rien jusqu'à ses 11 ans. "_ Ouais. Ce n'est rien, dieu merci."

Il se tranquillise et ne fait pas vraiment attention à ceux qui s'approchent de lui

"Ton secret n'est pas mauvais ?  
\- Heiiin ?  
\- Alors t'es amnésique de tes 11 ans ?  
\- ATTENDEZ, QU- ?!"

Kyoko tient SA lettre dans les mains, ce qui l'a plus que surpris.

"Oh, désolée pour toi, Ryuji.  
\- C'est VOUS qui avez pris MA lettre ! Alors arrêtez de vous excuser !  
\- … Regarde le bon côté de la chose. Si quelqu'un meurt, on aura aucune raison de te soupçonner…  
\- Ça m'a coûté ma dignité…"

Ryuji grogne doucement

"Et puis vous pensez vraiment que quelqu'un tuerait pour ça ? C'est juste un secret, c'est pas grave…  
\- Tous les secrets n'ont pas la même valeur, mec.  
\- Oui, je suppose…"

* * *

 **Cafétéria**

"Je me demande comment il a trouvé nos secrets"

Ryuji, lui, fusille Masami et Kyoto du regard

"Pas comme si mon secret en était encore un.  
\- Hehehe… Désolée.  
\- … Laisse tomber.  
\- Enfoirés."

Le brun se remet à les maudire à voix basse jusqu'à l'intervention de Naoki.

"Ça me donne une idée ! Pourquoi on donnerait pas nos secrets maintenant ?  
\- OUI, PITIÉ.  
\- Pas moyen !"

Noire puis Hayato interviennent à la suite de Masami.

"T'as cru ?! Jamais je dirais mon secret !  
\- Je vous ferai remarquer que tout le monde ici décline ton offre.  
\- On dirait.  
\- Ça valait le coup d'essayer…"

* * *

Dans sa chambre, Ryuji relit son secret, allongé sur son lit. Bon, ce n'est plus un secret, mais quand même. Il entend ensuite qu'on frappe à sa porte.

"Qui est là ?  
\- C'est moi, je peux entrer ?  
\- Tomoyo ?"

Il se lève pour ouvrir la porte et voit une Tomoyo très sérieuse, qu'il invente donc à entrer. Elle jette un oeil autour d'elle. Les murs sont couverts de posters d'anime, des mangas et des DVD sont éparpillés sur le sol.

"Jolie chambre.  
\- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Tomoyo. De quoi tu veux me parler ?  
\- Hier, tu as dit qu'on était ami, c'est ça ?  
\- Ou-ouais, pourquoi ?  
\- Hé bien…"

Elle s'assoit au bord du lit et tapote la place à côté d'elle.

"Je veux juste parler de ton secret. Bien sûr, tu n'as pa-  
\- Non, ça va. Il est sorti, maintenant.  
\- Je ne veux pas te forcer.  
\- Non non, ça va.  
\- Apparemment, c'est arrivé i ans. Voilà ce dont je me souviens…"

 _Flashback :  
_ _  
"Mama, on va où ?  
_ _\- Acheter à manger, chéri."_

 _J'allais au supermarché avec ma mère. On marchait le long d'une rue, quand soudain…_

 _ScREEEEEEEECHHH !_

 _Une voiture conduite par un gars bourré a foncé droit sur moi et m'a frappé…_

 _CRASH !_

 _"RYUJI !"_

 _Apparemment, la voiture m'a éjecté et ma tête a frappé le béton. Il y avait apparemment beaucoup de sang autour de ma tête. Même si c'était mineur, mon cerveau a été touché. Je me suis réveillé dans l'hôpital après ça et j'ai remarqué combien de temps j'étais resté inconscient. Quatre jours entiers._

 _Il n'y a pas eu d'effet secondaire vraiment violent, mais j'ai oublié l'incident et quasiment tout ce qui s'est passé avant. Je n'ai pas plus aucun effet, dieu merci, et je vais bien, mais je ne peux toujours pas me rappeler de ce qui s'est passé avant cet incident._

 _Fin de Flashback_

* * *

*Hippie, va /PAN/

**approximativement : "Tue-la avec du feu !" Bonjour la référence 3

NdT : BON. Alors j'ai encore plein de taf devant moi là, malheureusement, et j'en ai pas trop l'envie /PAN/ Mon cher auteur écrit vite, mais son style me va toujours pas niveau traduction. Je vais sûrement trouver un truc… Genre avec du gras pour les dialogues, un truc du genre. Sinon, y'a eu un certain level. "Beaucoup de sang coulait de ma tête". Je sais pas. Quand j'ai traduit ça, la première fois, j'ai juste ri très fort. Maintenant je me sens désespéré /PAN/


End file.
